


we are both like that (we are not the same)

by kanachans



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: AAside Rarepair Week, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, haruka doesnt know how to comfort people, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanachans/pseuds/kanachans
Summary: Haruka and Futa were similar in the sense that they always forget to check the weather before heading out.Day 3: Rain
Relationships: Kaminoshima Futa/Nijo Haruka
Kudos: 13





	we are both like that (we are not the same)

Haruka has gotten a lot closer to Futa than he would care to admit.

At first, he was just a loud vocalist of a subpar band, then he was an overly-talkative brat at the store. Futa still is an over-talkative brat but Haruka learned to tolerate him at best. It was simple: Futa would talk about nothing and Haruka would pretend to listen but as time went by, Haruka found himself listening more and more often.

Today, Haruka snuck out to spend the day with Futa. Usually, days like this started with Futa pestering him, almost begging for him to go outside however, Haruka was the one to ask and Futa couldn’t have said yes quick enough.

“I like that you have a hidden cute side!” Futa laughed. He stared into glass cases filled with figurines but watched Haruka’s excited expression in the reflection.

“I’m not fucking cute,” Haruka grumbled but his eyes were practically gleaming the second they had entered the shop.

Futa poked at the glass in boredom, “Yeah but you’re really cool on stage and a different side of you is cute. Hey, can we check out some records?”

While the day was supposed to be focused on Haruka finding a specific figurine to complete a collection, he didn’t mind getting dragged around by Futa. And to think that two months ago, Haruka only thought of him as a joke.

Eventually, the two found their way inside a photo booth, per Futa’s request despite Haruka’s groans of annoyance. “It’ll be for the memories!” Futa had whined as he pulled Haruka into the cramped box. It was times like this that Haruka remembered why he never got along with energetic people.

Futa excitedly pushed at buttons on the screen while Haruka scowled to no one in particular. Though the expression didn’t seem to phase Futa as he decided on the boarders the photos would have.

“We can decorate them after by drawing on it after! Okay, I think it’s all ready, are you ready?” Futa was bouncing in his seat, the amount of energy he could have often surprised Haruka. “I think we should have themes for the four photos."

“Whatever.” Haruka sighed.

“For the first one? We make devil horns with our fingers!” He pointed his two fingers up and pressed them against his temples. Begrudgingly, Haruka followed the action when Futa reached over to the start button.

_ 3, 2, 1.. Click! _

“Now, do a sexy pose!”

Haruka barely had time to react to Futa’s words, he held a thumb to his lips and gave the camera a sultry look. Futa lowered his shirt collar and dramatically pressed the back of his head against his forehead.

_ 3, 2, 1.. Click! _

“Tokusatsu pose!” Futa said through a wide smile.

The two held their arms at angles, Futa pretending to hold a weapon of sorts while Haruka felt himself genuinely smile.

_ 3, 2, 1.. Click! _

Too busy giggling to each other at the silliness, Futa forgot to yell out the final pose. The camera clicked for a final time and captured Haruka and Futa leant close, laughing to their heart's content.

“O-oh! It’s done.” Futa’s laughter died down to small giggles, he wiped a tear from his eye. Haruka felt disappointment as his own laughter slowly came to a halt, his heart felt light and for the first time, he was truly enjoying himself.

No matter how hard he tried, Haruka couldn’t wipe the smile from his face. He cleared his throat, “You said we could draw on them?”

Futa nodded in excitement and climbed out of the photobooth with Haruka right behind him. On the side was a large screen with instructions, it seemed easy enough. As always, Futa rambled as he put random doodles on the photos but this time Haruka listened and actively talked back.

There were tokusatsu masks, containers of ice cream, a baseball, Fujin Rizing’s logo, a saxophone and guitar talking to each other, along with messy flowers, cat whiskers, stars and hearts all over. Futa had taken extra care in drawing his saxophone and a sword into his hand when they were doing their tokusatsu pose.

“There! Things that make us happy on our happy memory,” Futa said proudly, “You think it looks good?”

“Yeah.” Haruka pushed the print button, he didn’t question the way he said  _ our _ happy memory. Saying something was theirs together made him feel odd in a way he couldn’t explain.

A phone notification went off as the photo was printing. Haruka watched in curiosity as Futa’s expression went from bright to disappointment, even though when the expression left as quickly as it came, Haruka couldn’t shake the feeling away.

“Fuurai has practice soon and I’m going to be late,” Futa’s smile faltered the slightest bit but he only shook it away when the photo popped out of the printer, “But look! It turned out amazing! I had a lot of fun today.”

Haruka felt his heart drop, he made no attempt at hiding his frown, “Yeah, I guess so.”

There were two strips of the four photos, Futa carefully folded it in half.

“Wait, what are you doing?” Haruka furrowed his eyebrows, he placed his hand atop Futa’s hand to stop him from doing anything else.

“Giving you half so we can have our own copies.”

“I’ll do it, give it to me.” Haruka snatched the photo from him, not trusting Futa to rip it apart without tearing beyond repair. Even if the paper was made to be torn in half with ease. Once the pieces were separated, Haruka handed half to Futa.

“Thank you,” Futa smiled softly at the photos, “Are you gonna stick around or do you wanna walk with me to the bus stop?”

With Futa looking at him so expectantly, Haruka tried to suppress his smile and motioned them to the nearest exit. Futa was smiling and rambling about their day together but something about the air felt off.

Near the doors, Futa had suddenly stopped and Haruka gathered the courage to say something he had wanted to for a while.

“Hey. I had fun and I wanted to say that I w--” Haruka stopped when he saw Futa’s sullen expression, “You okay?”

Futa flinched, almost like he forgot he had company but he quickly covered it up with a smile, “Yeah, sorry, what were you saying?”

“No, what’s wrong?” Haruka’s expression went serious, he awkwardly rested a hand on Futa’s shoulder. This expression was one Futa had never seen on the younger boy, it looked a lot like concern. If Haruka was concerned, expressing his worries would be fine. Haruka didn’t like to care for people’s feelings so him caring for Futa’s had to mean something, this should be alright.

“Haha, it’s nothing at all! I just started thinking about how much I love to practice and can’t wait to get there.” Futa smiled. He inwardly cringed, all that confidence-building only for him to instinctively fall back to pushing away his feelings with a smile.

Haruka’s hand dropped but he didn’t look convinced, there were flashes of hurt too. Futa wondered if he had said the wrong thing.

“Tch.”

“W-what? What did I say?” Anxiety dripped into Futa’s voice, his chest suddenly felt heavy.

Haruka turned his gaze to the doors, he scoffed at the pouring rain outside, “Whenever I’m in a good mood, it always has to rain.”

“I don’t like rain either!” Futa said too quickly, his chest heaved but he tried to continue, “It makes me..” His voice went quiet.

Panicked at the sudden change in Futa’s mood, Haruka felt himself begin to panic, “It’s fine, rain is really shitty.” He wanted to reach out and place his hand on Futa again but he held himself back. 

Truth be told, Haruka felt lame for his poor attempt at making Futa feel okay, seeing him so sulky tugged at his heartstrings. Unsure of what to do or say, Haruka looked away, he wished he knew how to cheer him up. His hands twitched, would his words even help? What kind of comfort did people like Futa need?

“I’ll get going, thanks for today,” Futa smiled, though it looked too forced. Haruka’s stomach sank but he didn't say anything.

As Futa walked outside into the rain, Haruka felt absolutely powerless. A scowl fell on his face, his blood began to boil, Haruka wished he had checked the weather forecast.

**Author's Note:**

> kinda strayed from the original prompt but whatever  
> headcanon that futa has a habit of ignoring his feelings to maintain the happy genki image he has @.@ haruka and futa are both emotionally constipated and they’re in love <3 i hope harufuta nation thrives one day


End file.
